


Ren先生的头盔

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Ren先生的头盔

Kylo设计的限定版玫瑰香水大获成功，精致的香水瓶上镌刻着独一无二的号码，恋爱中的男士们钟意将自己与同性伴侣的名字刻在上面，以纪念这不同寻常的一年里，他们终于得以被承认的爱情。Kylo甚至将Hux游说进摄影棚，拍下了这系列的广告，他自己当然也在里面。广告在电视上播出了大约一周后，Hux才反应过来里面暗示着多么暧昧的信息。

其实无需暗示。在这之前，Kylo已经搬到了Hux的玫瑰庄园，理所当然的样子，毫不客气地占据了庄园主人床榻的一半。带着黑色面具的男人喜欢在瑰花园里散步，抚摸那些脆弱的花骨朵儿和带刺的叶片。他回来的时候身上总是沾着甜蜜的气息，他自己却什么都闻不到。

跟Kylo同居并不是Hux意料之中的事情，他甚至没有跟他谈恋爱的打算。虽然Kylo的到来让昔日误将Hux当做自己老婆情夫打了一顿的朋友主动上门重修旧好，可这只令Hux更加哭笑不得。

“我以前不知道你是喜欢男人的。”Hux的朋友在道歉的时候这么说。

庄园安然度过危机，这让Hux的大脑有了余力去思考预算和收益之外的事情，他决定修正这个错误，找个理由跟Kylo分手。这并不容易，因为Kylo作为一个伴侣的表现就跟他对香水的执着一样，追求完美，几乎无可挑剔。

“你分手就因为我不能帮你含吗？”Kylo的声音透过面罩的滤网传出来，变得有些怪异，难以分辨原本的语气。

“你很棒，可是不能提供性满足的恋爱关系是不健全的。”Hux觉得这个理由很充分，“我不勉强你，但我们合不来，就是这样。”

“我不能摘下面罩。精液的味道太浓了，像被埋在石楠花里面一样，会干扰我的嗅觉。”Kylo如Hux意料之中那样解释着，“我用别的方式满足你还不行吗？”

“不行。”Hux坚决地摇头，“我就要这个。你做不到，那我还是找别人吧。”

“可你喜欢的是我，不是别人。”Kylo对此似乎信心十足，一点都不怀疑。

“我什么时候说过我喜欢你？”Hux问。

“你当初可是宁愿犯罪都要得到我。”Kylo回答，带着几分骄傲。

“……你理解错了。”Hux无言以对地沉默了几秒，才继续说，“我可没有邀请你搬过来。”

“可你也没有赶我走。”

“你是个不错的人，可我并没有特别特别地喜欢你。”

“所以还是喜欢的咯？只是没有喜欢到可以放弃BJ的程度，我明白。”Kylo点点头，隔着面罩也能看出他很愉快。

“……总之，你还是离开我去找一个更爱你的人吧。”Hux觉得对方的脑回路异于常人，不适合沟通。

“可我不爱别人，我要留在这里。”Kylo摇摇头，交叠着腿坐在沙发上，“你爱我少一点也没关系，反正吃亏的不是我。”

“哈？”Hux没听明白。

“跟你做爱的是你并不特别喜欢的人，而我却跟我真正爱的人生活在一起，怎么想都是我比较赚。”Kylo语气认真，诚恳地说。

“……”

“给我一点时间，等到春天吧，我给你想要的。”Kylo伸手将Hux拉到身边，下巴抵在他的肩上，语气柔和，半是哀求半是讨好。

Hux的皮肤被表面坚硬的面罩硌得生疼，他点了点头，随即便后悔了。

 

Kylo摘下面具的时候，原野里已经遍布各色的野花。他先是进城去了一趟公司，等他傍晚再回到庄园的时候，Hux透过玻璃窗远远地看见一张面色略苍白的脸，过于高挺的鼻梁在脸上投下奇怪的影子，一点都不好看。

“你的面罩呢？”Hux问。

“扔了。”Kylo回答，一点都不可惜的样子，“我跟公司的合同已经期满，且不打算再续了。”

Hux有种不祥的预感，他隐隐约约地觉得自己无论如何都摆脱不掉这个家伙了。

“到卧室去吧？”Kylo一边将外套挂在门厅的隔板后面一边冲着Hux微笑，“我说过我会给你想要的。”


End file.
